


I don't have to take your heart (but I will)

by ribbons (hakanaii)



Series: play for keeps [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakanaii/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non-linear snippets of scenes from play for keeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't have to take your heart (but I will)

* * *

 

“Have you ever felt anything Lelouch?” Suzaku asks, running his coarse fingers through the fine black hairs. “Like just spent a moment to appreciate an emotion.” 

“Not one like this,” he says from the other side of the bed where he lays sprawled out. Enjoying the gentle rotations of the ceiling fan above them. “I don’t get many opportunities.” 

“Not even with Nunnally?” 

Lelouch scrunches his nose. “I adore Nunnally, and I want to be able to create a world for her that brings her happiness. But  _this_  is different than  _that_.”

“How so?” Suzaku asks as he rolls onto his stomach with a smile, knowingly drawing out the answer from Lelouch. 

“I don’t know if I like you or love you, want you or need you. All I know is that I’m feeling cleansed and satisfied.” 

Bemused by his lover's response, Suzaku says, “You make it sound like you’ve never had an orgasm.” 

Lelouch flushes. “I have. It’s just…even being here with you. You being the one responsible for it, it’s different. Everything changes depending on the individual.” 

“It’s kinda cute you’ve only figured this out now.” Suzaku chuckles, twisting Lelouch’s hair around his finger. “Such a late bloomer. I bet Nunnally’s go this all down pat.” 

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Lelouch’s pike in anger has Suzaku in a fit of giggles before he finds the air to touch a kiss to his lips. 

“Don’t you want to know what I’m feeling?” Suzaku offers coyly. 

“I’m sure the Great Feeler Suzaku Kururugi has some sort of profound answer.” 

“I’m assuming that’s a yes? Well, I know that I love you. I’ve known I’ve loved you the moment I met you. I’m not expecting a reply today, not even necessarily tomorrow, but maybe one day you’ll feel the same.”

Lelouch dumbfounded unable to find any words in his vast vocabulary. Reacting on those feelings once more, he cupped Suzaku’s thin face in his hands and pulled it close for a kiss. Maybe he spent too much of his life thinking everything through. Thinking about others, thinking the next move not to be taken advantage of by others. Maybe its about time he truly felt. Let himself become something, someone else. 

That definitely isn’t going to be today or even tomorrow but maybe… 

“How long with you wait?” He asks, pulling away from Suzaku with a pop of his lips. 

“As long as I have to.” 

Definitely someday. 


End file.
